Timeline
1960 May 11, 1960: Master Splinter is born. 1967 April 15, 1967: Shredder is born. 1980's November 4: Casey is born. 1986 May 16, 1986: April is born. 1991 August 14, 1991: Leo is born. 1992 April 18, 1992: Raph is born. October 22,1992: Donnie is born. 1993 March 11, 1993: Mikey is born. 1999 March 30, 1999: 13 year old April goes to her fathers lab and records. June 30, 1999: 13 year old April goes to her fathers lab and records the baby turtles and Splinter. July 18, 1999: April records the turtles again. September 29, 1999: * The turtles and Splinter have the mutagen injected int their blood and eventually start to turn into mutants. * April's father sets fire to lab after finding out the truth about Shredders plan. * Eric Sach's kills April's father by shooting him. * April rescues the turtles and Splinter from the fire and drops them in the sewers for them to be free. 2005 * The turtles dance to Gwen Stefani's song "Hollaback Girl". * The turtles, at age 5, start their training. 2013 December, 2013: * The turtles go up to the surface for the first time and start stopping the Foot Clan's operations without Splinter knowing. 2014 March 12, 2014: * April reports on the trampolines. * April goes to the docks and witnesses what she thinks is a man acting as a vigilante (who is actually Raphael), stop Karai and the Foot Clan from attempting to steal some chemicals. * April informs Taylor of what she witnessed at the docks. March 13, 2014: * April tries to get what she saw at the docks on the news, but is rejected. * April watches Eric Sachs speech. * The Turtles stop Karai and the Foot Clan at the subway station. * The turtles are seen by April. * The turtles are caught sneaking i by Splinter and are punished by being sent into Hu Shi for not telling him for where they were. March 14, 2014: * Splinter tells April his and the turtle origin story. * The Shredder and the Foot Clan attack the turtle lair. * Leo, Donnie, and Mikey are captured by Shredder and the Foot Clan. * Vern finds out the Turtles are real. * Raph, April, and Vern rescue Leo, Donnie, and Mikey. * Snow battle. * Snow chase battle. * The turtles fight the Shredder on top of the Sach's building, and win. * The spire falls, and April and the Turtles survive. * Shredder is arrested. * The turtles show April and Vern the Turtle van. * Mikey accidentally blows up Vern's new car with a rocket. March 15, 2014: * Raph and Mikey spray paint the Japanese symbol for family on a building wall. * Raph and Mikey hide on a Victoria's Secret billboard. March 17, 2014: * April reports on Eric Sach's on the news. * April witnesses the turtles drive by in the turtle van. August 8, 2014: * Rocksteady is captured by the police. 2016 October 30, 2016: * Splinter meditates, and continues to do so for 24 hours straight. October 31, 2016: * The turtles watch a Knick's basketball game from inside the jumbo tron. * Mikey sneaks into the New York Halloween Parade. * The Foot Clan try to break the Shredder out of police custody, and the turtles try to stop them. * Shredder is abducted by Kraang through the portal. * Kraang informs Shredder of his plan. * Bebop and Rocksteady escape and take the police truck. November 1, 2016: *The turtles and April watch the footage of Shredder being sucked into the portal from Donnie's shoulder cam on the monitors in the lair. *Casey Tells Police Chief Rebecca Vincent what he witnessed during Shredder's escape, which she doesn't believe and causes Casey to start tracking down Bebop, Rocksteady, and Shredder on his own. *Bebop and Rocksteady are visited by Shredder, Karai, and foot ninjas at the Horseshoe bar where Shredder recruits them to be his errand boys, to which they accept. *Leo is beating himself up over how Shredder managed to escape, to which Splinter tells him "As long as you keep the team unified, then you shall always succeed. *Casey visits the Horseshoe Bar in hopes of finding Bebop and Rocksteady, to which he starts trashing the place, until the bar owner gives him the cell phone tracker to find Bebop and Rocksteady. *Shredder and his followers visit Baxter at TCRI to transform Bebop and Rocksteady into mutants. *April sneaks into TCRI steals the purple ooze and leaves. *April is attacked by Foot Ninja's and rescued by Casey, and the police retrieve the purple ooze. *Casey meets the turtles. *Casey is brought to the lair where he meets Splinter and finds out the turtles were the ones in the truck who tried to stop Shredder from escaping. *Donnie tests the purple ooze and finds out that it can turn the turtles into humans. *Shredder decides to take Bebop and Rocksteady with him to the museum to retrieve the artifact. *Donnie shows Leo how the purple ooze can turn the turtles into humans, to he says no and makes him keep it a secret from the others, while Mikey is secretly listening in on their conversation. *Shredder, Bebop, and Rocksteady break into the American Museum of Natural History and retrieve the artifact. *Mikey tells Raph about how the purple ooze could turn them into humans. *Raph confronts Leo about this to which he benches Raph and Mikey. *Leo and Donnie go to the American Museum of Natural History to see what happened, to which they discover Kraang and Shredder's plan to open the portal. *Raph and Mikey recruit April and Casey to help them break into police headquarters to retrieve the purple ooze. *Raph, Mikey, Casey, and April recruit Vern to be a distraction to help them sneak into police headquarters. *April, Casey, Raph, and Mikey break into police headquarters to retrieve the purple ooze, only to find 2 Foot Ninja's have beat them to it, to which they call Leo and Donnie for backup. *The turtles retrieve the purple ooze, but their existence is revealed to the police, April and Casey are arrested. *The turtles go back to the lair. *Casey and April are interrogated by chief Vincent on the turtles. November 2, 2016: *The turtles sneak onto a cargo plane to get to Brazil, to which they have to jump out the get onto the Foot Clans's plane. *The turtles fight Foot ninjas on the Foot cargo plane and send them parachuting out of the plane. *The turtles find the piece of the ark capasater retrieved by Bebop and Rocsteady. *The turtles fight Bebop and Rocksteady which causes the Foot cargo plane to crash land into a river. *The turtles fight Bebop and Rocksteady on the river and try to retrieve the piece of the ark capasater. *The turtles go over Niagra falls and survive to landing but fail to retrieve the piece of the ark capasater. *April and Casey are still in interagated by Rebecca Vincent, to which Casey takes her phone without her noticing. *April calls Vern and asks him to get the security camera footage from TCRI of Bebop and Rocksteady being mutated into mutants. *Vern sneaks into TCRI and successfully retrieves the security camera footage. *The turtles argue about how they can't work together as a team on the cargo plane ride back to New York City. November 3, 2016: * Baxter Stockman assembles the ark capasater and opens the portal to Dimension X and Kraang and the Technodrome comes through the portal to Earth and the Technodrome starts assembling piece by piece. * Shredder betrays Baxter, and sends him to Tokyo. * Kraang betrays Shredder and is frozen on ice and put in a chamber with other prisoners by Kraang. * The turtles find out the portals opening, think about becoming humans to stop it without having to worry about being caught by the police, but decide to stay the way they are, and Raph throws the purple ooze against the wall and destroys it. * The turtles meet up with April, Vern, Casey, and the NYPD, to which Vern reveals the turtles were the ones who stopped the Shredder the first time and not him, to which to which the turtles and the NYPD work together to stop the Technodrome and Kraang. * The turtles sneak through the Crystler Building to get up to the Technodrome. * April, Casey, and Vern go to the docks to stop the portal. * Casey fights Bebop and Rocksteady, while April and Vern try to find the ark capasater to shut it down. * The turtles fight Kraang on the Technodrome. * Casey traps Bebop and Rocksteady in a shipping container. * The portal is shut down by April, Vern, and Casey, and the turtles beat Kraang and stop the Technodrome from forming and send it and Kraang back to Dimension X, which Kraang swears revenge, and the portal closes. * Bebop and Rocksteady are arrested by the police. November 10, 2016: * April reports on the news of the events of Technodrome. * The turtles are given a ceremony on the Statue of Liberty by the NYPD and given keys to the city. * April asks out Casey on a date, to which he says yes. * The turtles decide to remain hidden in the shadows because they like it this way better. * The turtles celebrate by standing on top of the Statue of Liberty.